


Let's Go Steal Us An Angel! (Parker, *NO*)

by Nevcolleil



Category: Leverage, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevcolleil/pseuds/Nevcolleil
Summary: A collection of mostly connected ficlets in which Supernatural characters and Leverage characters interact and Parker adopts an awkward angel as her bff, much to Alec Hardison's chagrin.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

“You _see_? You see why I don’t like the guy?”

“Enough, Hardison,” Nate finally says.

“This would never have happened if it wasn’t for freaky, angel mojo.”

“Oh, don’t be unkind,” Sophie says quietly. “He might hear you.”

“I doubt that.” It’s pretty loud at the mouth of the snow bunker the three of them are hiding inside. Parker, Eliot, and Cas are fighting off… their attackers up there; Alec, Nate, and Sophie are restocking artillery down here. Alec’s fingers are getting stiff. They were made to work a keyboard, not fashion tiny spheres of ice and slush around the small “anti-hex bags” Nate and Sophie are making.

You wouldn’t think a snowball fight could sound like World War III on ice, but then, it’s not like they’re fighting against Alec’s thirteen-year-old cousin and his little friends.

When there’s a lull in the battle, Eliot and the others come down to pick up more artillery and give everyone an update on Sam and Dean, who have been radioing in from their position on the other side of the park.

“Nineteen down. Thirty more to go.” Only Eliot could be excited that there are only thirty more killer abominations out there, waiting to pelt them all to death with tightly-packed missiles made of snow.

Cas stares at Alec, from the moment he steps into the main hold of the bunker, and Alec has an idea why before he snaps and asks, “ _What_?”

“It was Parker’s idea to animate the snowmen,” Cas says gravely. He’s doing that wounded-puppy eyes thing that always makes Alec feel like an ass and thusly pisses him off - he is not a _bad_ guy just because he minds that every time Dean’s pet angel comes around, crazy shit happens.

Sophie mouths ‘I told you so’ at him and Nate hides a smile.

“I-”

“Yeah. But you other guys wouldn’t play with us, and I just thought- Wait. Are you giving Cas a hard time about this?” Parker narrows her eyes at Alec.

Suddenly the killer army of living snowmen rampaging through Central Park isn’t Alec’s greatest concern.

“Hey, I-”

“I think it’s kinda cool,” Eliot says, smiling. He would. “It’s not like they got teeth or horns or something. You just gotta not get pounded to death before you throw a hex bag at them.”

Alec did so not need the visual of a horned, sharp-toothed killer snowman army in his head. This shit’s gonna give him nightmares for months as it is.

“Yeah. _See_ ,” Parker tells Alec indignantly. “And that was Cas’s idea, so you should thank him. I wanted them to have reindeer antlers and regenerate when you smash them.”

“I didn’t think antlers would be very practical,” Cas says matter-of-factly.

“Well. Thank god for practicality,” Sophie says.

“Hear hear,” Nate adds, helping Eliot heft a crate of hex bag snowballs.

“All you people is crazy,” Alec grumbles, but as he lifts the other crate he looks to Cas. The puppy eyes thing is killing him.

“Just- Do me a favor, alright? Next time my girl asks you to make something not living living… or vice versa? Warn the rest of us before you do it.”

Cas smiles. “I will try.”


	2. Chapter 2

The job, unsurprisingly, is a success. They all have their ways of celebrating. Sophie somehow talks Sam into going with her to shop. Nate goes home to his bar to _not_ drink. And Dean and Eliot go to some bar, ostensibly to drink and play pool, but more likely to brawl - as that is how their evenings generally end when a bar is involved.

Cas just stands there, looking lost, as everyone goes their separate ways, so Parker and Alec exchange a look. Alec's look says: 'Send him on after Dean', because sometimes the guy just assumes Cas is gonna follow him and Cas doesn't get the memo. Parker, as it turns out, is shit at reading looks, so she invites Cas to stay at the office with them and watch a movie.

Cas accepts. He misses Alec's _many_ cues to take the armchair to the left of the couch, and instead plops down smack in the middle of Alec and Parker. Just for that, Alec let's him hold the popcorn bowl - which Alec knows Cas will not eat from; he'll just look at the popcorn, every time someone gets a handful, just in case its turned into something that looks like food he might want to eat while he wasn't looking - but Cas doesn't seem to mind.

He's wearing what Parker calls his "thinky" face.

Alec doesn't have to be a genius to guess that Cas is thinking about Dean. And he is a genius, so his guess is probably right.

"I do not understand it."

"Nah, dude, it's simple," Alec begins to explain. He'd had a feeling that this would happen. Never invite a demon-killing angel to watch a movie about a demon. Not unless you want the movie's representation of demon lore fact-checked and criticized all damned night. "She wasn't a virgin like they needed for their ritual. So she didn't die when the band cut her up. She got all... demony and stuff instead."

"No, I got that. The writer of this script obviously had no concept of the true consequences of dabbling in sacrificial rites," Cas says matter-of-factly.

Parker giggles. Reason # 562 for Alec not to be crazy about the guy. His girl thinks the angel is adorable.

"I was referring to Eliot's and Dean's use of physical altercation as recreation. I do not understand the... fun in sustaining physical injuries while inflicting physical damage upon another person."

Oh. That. "Yeah. I don't get that either," Alec admits. And it's _not_ because Alec is less likely to come out of a bar brawl bloody but grinning than squealing like a little girl. It's not.

"Yeah. Me too," Parker says. Alec leans around Cas and the popcorn tub to look at her.

"You _too_?" he has to ask. "Parker you _love_ damaging stuff for fun. You blow up stuff for fun all the time."

"Duh," she says. "Cause blowing stuff up is _real_ fun. Getting punched in the face? Not so much."

Parker grins. "Wanna see?" she asks, looking at Cas.

The angel frowns, doing that weird, bird head tilt thing he does. "That getting punched in the face is not much fun?" he asks.

But Alec's already got it. "Oh. Oh, _hael_ no. Parker-"

Parker giggles again. "No silly. That blowing stuff up is fun."

"Parker, we are _not_ teaching the angel to use explosives. Nuh-uh."

Cas, unfortunately, is looking "thinky" again.

Alec rubs a hand over his face. "Damn." It's going to be a long night.


End file.
